1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image capture devices and methods and, particularly, to a digital image capture device and a digital image processing method capable of identifying the clearest image from a number of consecutive images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently used image capture devices such as cameras can capture multiple consecutive images of a single subject allowing selection of the clearest one among them. However, such a selection is inconvenient, time-consuming and inaccurate. For example, the selection process requires reviewing one at a time, zooming in and examining a specific image, and comparison thereof by memory.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a digital image capture device and a digital image processing method thereof which can overcome the described limitations.